


Aphrodite's Paladin

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Body Appreciation, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, D&D, F/F, F/M, Fingering, GenCon 2k20, Kissing, L-Bombs, Mild Degradation, Other, Religious Humor, Rimming, Roleplay, namecalling, nerdy, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [humor][nerdy][cosplay][GenCon 2k20][roleplay][D&D][kissing][cunnilingus][fingering][l-bombs][namecalling] mild [degradation][body appreciation][strapon][rimming][aftercare]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	Aphrodite's Paladin

[humor][giggles][nerdy][cosplay][GenCon 2k20][roleplay][D&D][kissing][cunnilingus][fingering][l-bombs][namecalling] mild [degradation][body appreciation][strapon][rimming][aftercare]

[bell tinkles]

*surprise*

Oh, uh, hi. You...what? 

You need to see my ID? 

Why? 

Oh, to prove I’m of age?

[snap of an ID on counter]

Here you go, then. I’m certainly of age, as you can see.

*sheepish*

I was actually wondering about a few things, if it’s ok to ask?

*relief*

How many people come in here and giggle before asking about the “Great American Challenge” over there?

*laughter*

Gotcha!

You thought I was gonna ask a really personal question didn’t you?

Do you get a lot of those?

Mostly guys you say?

Ugh, that’s such a bummer.

I mean, I can’t say that I totally blame them.

Hm? What do you mean what do I mean?

You’re gorgeous. Plain and simple.

The curve of your cheek, the subtle dip at your collarbone, and don’t get me started on your *hands*!

*whimper*

You’ve got such amazing hands.

How do I know?

I just know.

That’s what I do, I drink and I know things.

*giggle*

Yes, that’s a Game of Thrones quote.

Nah, never watched the show. But I’ve got a friend who would fight you to prove that Tyrion is the best.

*chuckle*

I’m more of a Marvel gal myself.

Really?

You know, I heard there’s a full line of sex toys based on the Avengers?

*blush*

I’ve been thinking about getting the Captain America anal plug…..

*lower*

He is my favorite Avenger after all.

*blush*

What?

You too?

I’m not fully up on my Cap lore, but he’s just so interesting! The underdog who’s given this advantage through science, but is still a decent dude, and then the fact that he missed all that time!

*blush*

Would you maybe want to hang out and watch the Captain America movies sometime? You know, in a friendly sort of way?

I’d really like that. Do you want my number?

[scratching pen on paper]

*smile*

Oh, shit, I almost forgot why I came in in the first place. I need some gag gifts for a friend’s 21st, and I’ve heard this is the best place in town for that sort of thing?

*laugh*

Yeah, I think the grow a boyfriend and a couple sets of edible panties should do the trick.

Now, don’t be a stranger. Give me a call and we can set up a time to hang out?

*grin*

Looking forward to it.

[bell tinkles]

[time passes]

[muffled convention sounds]

I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I feel so out of place in this outfit.

Yes, I know that it’s cosplaying.

Yes, I understand that I’m not going to be the only one dressed up.

*soft whine*

I’m just nervous that no one will like it, or that I’ll look out of place. 

Do you think I look Draconic enough?

And this seashell, do you think it’s enough of an emblem for Aphrodite?

*blush*

Yes. I know. I put a lot of time into it. I’m very happy with the result.

I know it turns you on, I’m just really nervous.

Besides, you look amazing as an elf.

A High Elf, excuse me.

I could never get up to that level of cosplay.

*blush*

I know it’s taken you time to get to this outfit, but you just look so sexy.

Yes, I’m so glad you invited me to join you for GenCon this year. Honest babe, I’m so happy to be here with you.

I never would have expected this from that lame conversation we had about Captain America all those months ago.

Because, I never expected you to be into me like this?

I saw you behind the counter there and I was struck dumb, as if Cap’s sheild had bonked me in the head.

I know, I know. That much Vibranium at full speed would probably kill me, we’ve talked about that before.

*chuckle*

Now, can we get going? I’m starting to sweat and you know how long this makeup took me.

Of course, we can have fun at the end of the evening.

Promise.

*deep breath*

Ok. Let’s go.

[convention noise gets louder before fading out]

[door closes]

*frenzied kissing, soft moans*

You were right.

Yes, hnngh, Goddess yes you were right, ok?

A Dragonborn Paladin can be sexy as fuck and draw just as much attention as her sexy as fuck High Elf Rogue companion.

No. Not tonight. You put me through all this, it’s *my turn* to be in charge.

*chuckle*

Strip, Puppy. I want you completely defenseless.

Give me your short swords, yes. And your leather armor.

Good.

Now, I know you have a blade strapped to your ankle, and the inside of your wrist. I want those too.

Good. Have you anything else hidden on your person?

What a good little slut you are tonight.

I will lay aside my weapons, and I will fulfill my oath to the Goddess Aphrodite to spread her word through love.

On your knees, you mewling wretch.

I am going to tell you exactly what I want tonight. Exactly what you are going to do to me, and what I am going to do to you.

You will sit there, like the precious little slut you are, and you will listen closely.

While I am telling you all this, I will slowly strip off my own armor.

By the time I am done, you will be dripping wet, ready to do anything I say, and ready to follow my orders completely.

Do you understand, Puppy?

Good.

Tonight is about our shared pleasure. But as you are aware, I have very particular needs.

We will start with kissing, your hands on my hips, our lips locked on each other as we feed on each others lust.

From there, you will slowly kiss down my chest, over my collarbones and my breasts, down my stomach, your fingers skimming over my skin the whole way down.

Eyes up here, my disobedient little Puppy. I know seeing the features you’re about to be tasting is so tantalizing, but I want your focus to be on my words, not my actions.

There we go, that’s my gorgeous, attentive slut.

You will kiss over my hips and thighs, down to my toes. At that point, you will return to my stomach, hands returning to my hips as you pull me closer.

And then, you will look into my eyes, like the desperate and needy little Puppy that you are, and you will ask me, “Miss, may I taste your pussy?”

*chuckle*

Of course, I’ll say no, because I want you to snivel and whine a little more, but I’ll eventually relent.

*grin*

You can’t wait, can you?

You know what, I’m not sure I can either.

You’re such an endearing little slut. How could I refuse you?

Besides, I can see you’re dripping wet and oh so ready for me.

[paper bag rustling]

Before we get started, though. I have a little gift for you.

*chuckle*

Really it’s more for me, but I want you to wear it.

Yes, it’s a strapon, my petulant little Puppy.

You’re going to fuck me with this, after you’ve readied my pussy with that greedy little tongue and your nimble little fingers.

Such a sweet little slut you are. You look fantastic in that strapon.

I can’t wait any longer. Kiss me Puppy.

[soft moans and hungry kisses]

Goddess, yes. I love the feeling of your hard strapon pressed against my thigh.

Hnngh, fuck. The way you rock your hips against me is intoxicating.

*shudder*

Oh fuck, I love the feel of your lips and tongue on my neck.

Yes, right there, goddess, you make my knees weak.

My precious, gorgeous, delectable slut.

Your fingers are like magic over my skin. Are you sure you’re a Rogue?

*moan loudly*

goddess yes, cast prestidigitation on me. Mark my skin, my naughty little Puppy.

*confusion*

What are you doing?

This *isn’t* what we’d agreed upon.

*whimper*

But Goddess does it feel good.

*breathless*

Ok, ok, wait. Let me lay on the bed.

*soft sigh*

*squirmy*

Goddess, your fingers feel so good against my legs, and your tongue.

*moan*

You--oh fuck, Goddess yes!

I see now why you maxed out your sleight of hand and hnngh.

[improv to orgasm]

*breathless*

Oh fuck, Puppy, your fingers are so amazing.

And your tongue, Goddess yes. Use that Infernal tongue on my clit again.

Oh fuck, yes. Goddess Aphrodite, smile upon your child!

[improv to orgasm]

*further breathlessness*

My sultry, wanton Puppy.

Kiss me. I need to taste myself on your mouth.

[deep moans, kissing]

Oh, fuck, Goddess yes. Fuck me.

You impudent, thieving Puppy.

Steal away my honor, in the name of the Goddess Aphrodite, Queen of love and passions wild.

Fill my quivering loins.

*low grunt*

Fuck, I fucking love the way you fill me.

Goddess, yes.

Fuck yes. My adoring, ravishing, slut.

I want you to cum with me this time. I want your pleasure to collide with mine.

Help me to extol the virtues of the Goddess 

*orgasm*

Aphrodite!

[coming down slightly]

*catching your breath*

Praise Aphrodite. You were wonderful, Puppy.

But now, it’s my turn to worship you.

Let’s take this strapon off you and...there we go.

Your body is gorgeous, you know that, right?

You’ve got soft curves in all the right places, and such delicate firmness as well.

The crook of your elbow.

*kiss*

The bend of your knee.

*kiss*

These delectable ribs.

*multiple kisses*

I love getting to see you stripped of your defenses.

You open up, you light up. You become a whole different person when you feel safe.

I’m honored that you let me in; that you let me see this part of who you are.

*kisses and soft moans*

Now now, Puppy, don’t get too impertinent. I know what you want.

Roll over for me, let me see that glorious ass of yours.

*grin*

I, honestly, could worship this ass for eons.

*kisses, giggles, and moans*

Stop squirming so much.

I know it feels good, that’s why I do it.

Don’t make me get out that hempen rope.

Good slut, so well behaved you are.

Where was I?

Oh, that’s right…

[rimming sounds, interspersed with moans]

Goddess, you taste amazing.

You really do.

I love the way you quiver as my tongue flicks against you here.

*moan*

Yesss, just like that.

Such a delightful little slut you are for me.

I want you to cum against my tongue, Puppy.

I want you to grab that pillow, lean into me, and cum hard against my mouth.

*harder licking, moaning*

Fuck yes.

That’s right.

Cum, Puppy, cum for me.

Such an obedient slut you’ve been tonight.

You’ve been so good for me.

Come here my love, let me hold you.

[soft murmurs]

You’ve been such a good Puppy for me tonight. So willing, and so responsive.

Shhh, you’re alright.

You’re safe.

That’s right, it’s ok, Puppy.

You’re safe here.

Rest your head here, love.

There you go.

Breathe steady.

You’re amazing, you know that?

Six months ago I never would have thought I could even go to a convention like this, let alone cosplay at one.

But then I met you and my world has been rocked ever since.

*soft snuggly moan*

Mmm, your snuggles are the best.

How did I do tonight, Goddess?

*blush*

Boss, I know.

I just got wrapped up in the Paladin mindset.

I know you’re not Aphrodite.

It’s just, you’re so beautiful, and you really could be mistaken for one of the gods all dressed up like you were tonight.

I didn’t do too bad, did I?

Maybe I should take the reins more often…

*eyebrow waggle*

Only if you promise to wear that gorgeous leather armor more often.

*giggle*

Oh, you want to play Goddess to my Paladin again sometime?

I mean, if we follow the ways of Zeus, you can be whatever you want.

*soft kisses*

[fade out]


End file.
